The current technique contemplates the existence of various prostheses for the surgical treatment of inguinal hernias, normally made in different materials such as polypropylene or Goretex, offering various designs and features, but we consider that all the systems used do not achieve the desired degree of efficacy and for this purpose we have studied and created the improved prosthesis at hand here, in which its “loop” type design improves surgical results sensibly, this prosthesis being on the other hand quite different from the various means currently used.